


Talking on the phone

by pairatime



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Christian and Susan talk





	Talking on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest: Latter Days, Christian/Aaron, family
> 
> No real point and not what I had planned but I hope you enjoy.   
> And I now have a tumblr, https://pairatime.tumblr.com/

“Julie it took you long enough, we got cut off like ten minutes ago now finish telling me about that date because I have to know if you took him home or he took you home.” Christian said as he picked up the phone.

“I’m sorry. I think I hit the wrong number-“ A women’s voice, not Julie’s, came over the phone before it changed into a dial tone.

“Okay that was weird,” Christian said to himself before hanging the phone back up with a shrug before walking back into the apartment’s kitchen.

Letting out a sigh when he heard the phone ring again. “hello,” he said after picking it up.

“Hello, Aaron?” a women’s voice, the same as the last call, said hesitantly.

“Hi, sorry Aaron ran to the store,” Christian explained and then asked as he pulled out the fixing for an omelet, everything but the eggs.

“I see. I can just call back then,” the women said.

“Or I can take a message and have him call back. It’s no problem, and sorry about before. I was expecting a call back from a friend. We really need to get caller ID,” Christian added mostly to himself.

“Okay, call you tell him Susan called. He has my number,” Susan answered.

“Wait, Susan. You’re Aaron’s sister right. He talks about you all the time. You are like his favorite family member which given his family is full of homophobic assholes isn’t hard-fuck they’re your family too sorry. And sorry for saying fu-that word,” Christian said as he stared at the omelet fixing for a moment before wondering into the living room. “Okay redo. Hello Susan, I’m Christian. Aaron’s boyfriend and I’m really hoping you aren’t going to hang up on me.”

 

Soft laugher came over the line before the answer, “And hello to you Christian. I’m Susan, Aaron’s sister. And my brother told me you could be sweet and funny but I hadn’t expected it to be at the same time,” Susan said back. “And yes our family is full of homophobic people,” she added in agreement.

“I keep telling Aaron to just give them time. I mean your mother came down here and saw him. I mean she wasn’t thrilled that I’m a guy but she was willing to look me in the eye and treat me like a human which is more than some people can bring themselves to do,” Christian told her as he dropped into a seat.

Susan’s heavy sigh was clear even over the phone before she started talking again, “Standing next to my brother’s hospital bed in the ER changed her. I know she wasn’t thrilled about sending him away for treatment after he was released. Dad bullied her into that. And when I told her he’d left that place…she had to see him. She would have gone into hell itself if she had to I think,” Susan told Christian.

“Well LA might not be the best place in the world it’s not that bad. But what about you? Aaron keeps saying he wants you to visit and it’s been almost a year. What do we need to do to make it happen? Or would it be easier if we go to you guys? Because every time Aaron talks about his nieces he gets this goofy smile and fuck if I don’t fall in love all over again,” Christian asked her as he started smiling.

“Want until you see him playing with them. The way he lets them _overpower_ him or when he’s reading them a bedtime story…it’s sweet,” Susan explained happily before his voice becoming a bit more serious, “But I’m not sure if you coming up here is a good idea. We might be a large city but news like Aaron’s travel. Every one knew about it and even a year later…I think me coming down there is a better idea. As long as the girls and I can stay with you guys,” he requested.

“Not a problem at all. I’d love to help show you around LA. I had gotten so bored with the touristy bits of LA but seeing them with Aaron, it was like seeing them for the first time. He even found some places I’d never heard of,” Christian explained, “I’ve lived here for years, no idea they exist, he’s here for a couple months and knows all about them. How does he do that,” he repeated himself.

“He does have a gift for finding people and placing that other don’t,” Susan said, the smile clear in her voice. “There was one time when he was…eight or nine I think. Our parents sent us to a summer camp and one afternoon Aaron went missing, no one could find him for hours. Everyone was panicked until a call came from another camp in the area. They had found him about 3 miles away by the river just below the waterfalls sitting and watching them. When mom asked him what he though he was doing alone like that all he would say was that god’s rainbows were beautiful,” she told Christian, “he never could explain how he found the place.”

“He loved rainbows even back then? Wow even I wasn’t that bad. How did no one realize he was guy?” Christian joked happily. “He still believes in god you know. He even spent a month trying to find a church he likes. Because it couldn’t be one that just had a service he could go to. No it had to have community outreach and children programs that he could volunteer at,” He added as he picked up the popsicle framed photo of some of those kids from the ‘camp’ the church had run over spring break. “He’s just to good for this world.”

“And you love him for it don’t you?” Susan asked in a soft voice.

Christian sighed contently, “Yeah I do. But we’ve gotten off topic. Your visit? Just when are we going to make it happen? I’m guessing before the kids head to school? They do go to school and aren’t like home schooled or something right?” Christian asked. Smiling at the laughter that came in response.


End file.
